Challenges
by twilightladies
Summary: These are my submissions for the Twilight Twenty-five challenge, round eight. 25 prompts in three months, 300-500 words each. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #1**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 462**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**.**

**.**

Cruel words are spoken in the heat of the moment.

Unforgiveable.

Words a son should never have to hear his parents utter about the woman he loves.

Arranged marriages are something I associated with the distant past, or other cultures. I had no idea my parents had planned such a life for me.

All the stories my mom used to tell me about finding my true love were lies. They had this planned from day one.

I glance at Bella, my heart breaking as I watch her tears fall. She couldn't care less about my family's money and I couldn't care less about what's expected of me. All that matters is us.

Next to me, I feel her shaking and I know I only have seconds before she's out the door.

"Edward, don't do this," my father snaps, his blue eyes cold and heartless. "We can forget about this indiscretion. No one needs to know."

I turn away, disgusted with him.

"C'mon, Bella." I take her hand in mine and walk out of the house. My father's anger and mother's sobbing falls on deaf ears.

She looks like a cornered rabbit and I can't wait to get her away from their poisonous words. I pull her along and she follows me out into the darkness.

"What are we going to do?" she whimpers, her voice breaking.

We'd come to my parents for their blessing, but we got a slap in the face.

I stop and pull her into my arms. "We can still do this." I wipe away her tears with my thumbs. "Okay?"

She smiles softly. "Yeah."

I don't look back as we drive to her apartment. I have all I need with me.

"We can go to my brother's in Chicago," I say as we pack. We both wanted out of this town and now it seems we have the perfect chance.

"He'll be okay with that?"

"I'll call in the morning, but I can't see him and Rose turning us away. They aren't like my parents."

She smiles the first real smile tonight. "Let's go then."

.

.

.

.

We decide to drive. It's cheaper and we'll need the truck once we get there. I worry that my truck won't make it, but I keep that to myself.

I take the first shift, letting Bella catch up on some much needed sleep in the back seat. But it's not long before I join her. In the middle of nowhere, without a motel in sight, sleeping in the car is our only option.

As the snow begins to fall I wrap the blanket tighter around us.

"Edward," she murmurs, reaching for my hand in her sleep.

Pulling her closer, I'm grateful for one thing.

At least I have her.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 479**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

My head pounds as I unlock the door. After a day from hell I'm looking forward to a bubble bath, a large glass of wine, and a good book.

Today was an epic fail. My class acted like they were all on crack. I broke up fights, cleaned spilled paint, and stopped several from eating Play-doh.

Relaxation is most definitely needed.

The smell of flowers hits me as I open the door. I smile when I see a trail of petals leading down the hallway and up the stairs.

I lock the door behind me and step out of my shoes. The relief I feel is instant, and I know my night is only going to get better.

Tealights guide my way and as I approach the bathroom, the low hum of the music can be heard.

"Edward?"

"In here," he replies from the bathroom.

As I open the door, I'm met with my own personal haven. Edward's standing next to the bath with a nervous smile and a large glass of red wine. The bath has been filled and steam saturates the air, adding to the soft glow of the candles.

"What's all this?" I ask in awe.

He shrugs. "You sounded really down at lunch. I wanted to surprise you."

I take the wine and kiss him softly. "Mission accomplished."

He grins. "There's something else, but I want to wait until after your bath."

"There's more?"

"Much." He kisses me, softly nipping at my bottom lip. "Now, take your bath and then come and find me."

My heart flutters. "Okay."

.

.

.

By the time I get out of the bath, the water has completely cooled and my skin has begun to prune. I wrap my robe around my drying body and go to find Edward.

Light glows from beneath our bedroom door, and I enter to find him sitting on the bed.

As I approach he looks up, placing his book on the bedside table next to him.

"Better?"

I resist a yawn. "You have no idea."

"Ready for your other surprise?"

I crawl on the bed and snuggle up next to him. "Of course."

He reaches below the bed and pulls out a black box, about the size of a shoe box.

I look up, confused. "Edward?"

He pushes it towards me. "Just open it."

I gently pull the lid off and take several photos from inside. Several I recognize—the Eiffel Tower, Buckingham Palace, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"I'm confused," I admit.

He passes me a small envelope. "Now, open this."

My heart catches in my throat as I pull out two airline tickets.

"With you starting school right away, we never got our honeymoon. So I figured we could take advantage of your Spring break." He looks down and takes my hand in his. "What do you say, Mrs. Cullen?"

.

.

.

.

**Thank you to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #3**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 454**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

As the afternoon approaches, the rain stops and the heavy grey clouds lift. The sun filters through the trees and I look up, letting the heat warm my face.

Today started off so dark and depressing, matching my mood perfectly. Now, as the blue begins to show behind the clouds, I feel a little more hopeful. Something good is around the corner.

Needing some space, I leave the house for a walk. I walk until there are few houses and the last car passed about an hour ago.

Happy that I can be alone with my thoughts here, I spread my hoody on the ground and lie down. The grass is soaked through, so I choose the middle of the road instead. I suppress a giggle as I imagine my mom's reaction to this.

My smile disappears as I realize she'll never be able to tell me off again.

Fighting the tears away, I stare into the sky and remember all the times we would lie in the backyard and make up stories about the clouds. Doing this today, of all days, makes me feel close to her again.

Even in the end, when the cancer was destroying her body, she always managed to find the good in her life. While I began to hate God for taking her from me, she saw it completely different. In her eyes, it meant God had a plan for her.

Whether or not I agreed with her, I'm just glad she's no longer in pain.

The tears fall freely now, as I try to think about piecing my life back together.

Mom was all I had. I stayed in Forks after high school to look after her, while my friends all moved away for school.

Not that I minded, I would make the same choice today if I could.

But what choice do I make now?

New York was on Mom's bucket list. She wanted to see the big city—a place so different from the home she'd always known.

Should New York be my first stop?

Deep in thought, I don't hear the stranger approach.

"Why are you lying here?"

I shield my eyes from the blaring sun and look up at the intruder. "Why not?"

He glances down the road. "Because there could be cars coming."

"And are there?"

A soft smile graces his lips and I like it. He's beautiful. "No."

"Well, then I think I'll stay here."

I close my eyes and put my hands down at my side. Moments later, I hear movement and his arm brushes mine as he lies next to me.

As his pinky links with mine, I look over at him. "I'm new to town. I'm Edward Cullen."

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

The band plays a slow number to finish. If I was into this kind of music I might be impressed, but in my opinion, rock ended in the seventies.

But I'm not here for the music.

I'm here for her.

When she crossed my path earlier, her scent called to me. I can't let her out of my sight and I can't explain why.

This petite, brunette human has completely thrown me. I've not even met her, yet she consumes my thoughts. If she were any other girl, I would have dazzled her and dragged her to some derelict alley before feeding from her. But the idea of causing this human any kind of pain feels so wrong.

I hate that.

Watching as she moves with the music, I feel as if my dormant heart could beat again.

The band finishes their set, leaving the stage to a small round of applause. The grin on her face makes me smile. She looks so happy and carefree.

My smile falls when I realize she's heading in my direction. I avert my eyes.

"Bud please, Jas," she says to the bartender as she sits on the stool next to me.

Irrational jealousy flares out of nowhere and I bite back a growl, restraining myself from pummeling the idiot as he winks at her.

His fingers brush hers as he hands her the bottle, causing her to stiffen slightly in her seat.

At least the attraction is one sided.

I huff, pissed that she makes me want her—I've wandered the globe for decades and not once has anyone affected me in this way. And I hate that some college girl with bad taste in music does.

She turns, frowning. "I'm sorry, is someone sitting here?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Then what's the problem?" She sips her beer and my eyes are locked on the movement of her throat. Her pulse is calling to me. My mouth waters with lethal venom as her blood pumps faster through her veins.

Instinctively, I turn on my charm. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Edward Cullen."

She smiles. "I'm Bella Swan."

She leans forward and I know she's interested.

"This is awful forward of me, but would you like to go to dinner?" I ask.

I stand and hold my hand out for her. If she notices the chill of my grasp she doesn't say anything.

She smiles nervously and we head out into the cool night.

I don't know what I'm doing. The monster in me wants her—so much—but then the man in me, wants her in a completely different way.

As we pass an empty alleyway, a gust of wind intensifies her scent, overwhelming my senses. It's too much.

"There's a place just down here." I say gruffly, the need evident in my tone. I put my hand on her lower back, guiding her down the deserted alleyway.

I just can't fight my instincts.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**he Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #5**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Their engagement didn't come as a shock, but as Mom throws the paper down in front of me, the announcement is like a kick in the stomach.

The picture perfect couple posing lovingly together, with her new ring on display.

Mom is taking too much pleasure in this, and has not shut up about how it could have been me.

I could have been marrying the Mayor's son.

I could have been set for life.

Instead, I brought shame on the Swan family by not being able to keep the interest of James Connors. It was my fault that he was screwing his secretary; my fault he knocked her up.

I zone out. Staring at the full page announcement, I focus on how glad I am that isn't me.

My parents introduced me to James three years ago. He was everything they wanted for their daughter; polite, kind, and treated me like a princess. On paper he was perfect.

In reality, I wanted more.

Cutting my mother off mid rant, I push away from the table. "Mom, just _don't."_

"Isabella," she chides. "Don't speak to me like that."

I roll my eyes and grab my phone.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Isabella, I'm not finished!" she shouts.

I slam the door.

.

.

.

.

The woods next to my parents place has always called to me. One time when my mother wanted to cut my hair short, I ran until I stumbled across a meadow. Ever since then, it's been my favorite place.

Only one other person knows about it.

The sun is setting, giving the sky a beautiful orange glow, when he finds me.

"Come on, Belly-boo. I'm not letting you sit around and mope over that asshole."

I pick at a clump of grass. "Just leave me alone, Emmett."

"Nope, no can do."

Before I can answer, he sweeps me up in his arms placing me over his shoulder.

"Emmett, put me down," I scold, hitting his back. "I do not need this view of your ass."

"Will you stop moping?"

I sigh. "Yes, just put me down, dammit."

He places me back on the ground. "Feel better?"

I can't help but laugh at his stupid grin. "Much."

"So your mom was at it again, huh?"

I nod. "Yeah—I didn't get to tell her I booked my flights."

He snorts. "That should be interesting. When do you go?"

"Friday."

.

.

.

.

I tighten the seatbelt and look out the window, waiting as the other passengers board the plane.

Just when I think I might get the seat all to myself for the next twelve hours, the most beautiful man I've ever seen sits next to me.

He doesn't speak until we're in the air and the seatbelt sign is off. He turns to face me, and I decide then that I've never seen a prettier pair of green eyes before.

"Is this your first time to London?"

Oh my…he has an accent.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to my W/C girls for helping me cut the word count down. And as always, the biggest hugs go to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr**

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #6**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Night falls and once again the moon is the only light source in my cell. As darkness consumes me, I try to remember how long I've been here.

This is my second night.

Or maybe my third.

Tears fall as I imagine never seeing my family again. My father who will struggle with the crops without my assistance. The coming winter is sure to play havoc with his back, and I worry how much more he will end up owing the king. My mother still had so much to show me so I could be a dutiful wife to Jacob. My twin sisters, who I will not see grow into beautiful women.

A sob cuts through the darkness. I don't even try to hide it. Why would I? There's nobody around to hear me.

.

.

.

.

Sleep came easier to me last night, and I wake slightly more refreshed. There's a bowl of cold food by the door which means someone crept in while I slept. I pray it was not the king. I've heard rumours and I would scream if he were to ever touch me.

As I eye the food, the door flies open and I shuffle back into my cell, my back hitting the stone wall behind me.

"Isabella, I mean you no harm."

I eye the woman in front of me as she holds her hands out in a reassuring gesture.

"You know my name?"

She nods but doesn't move any closer. "Yes. I'm afraid you're the talk of the palace."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm to take you down to my chambers. The king has requested an audience with you."

"Tell him I decline," I sneer.

She shakes her head and approaches me cautiously. She unlocks my wrists from my restraints and I rub them gently. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"It would make him most displeased. I believe you will want to go, he wants to discuss your parents."

She helps me stand. "Who are you?" I ask as we make our way through the castle.

"I'm Alice. The king's daughter."

.

.

.

.

Three figures stand at the end of the room and I recognise one immediately.

"Father," I gasp, falling to my knees.

Alice helps me to stand and we walk further into the room until we are close enough to address them.

Tremors wreck my body as I stare at my father. He looks half the man since I saw him last.

"Isabella." My attention turns to the king. "We have invited you here as your father and I have come to an agreement that will cancel his debt to me."

Dread settles deep in my stomach as my father avoids my eyes.

"What agreement?"

The king steps forward and takes my hand in his. "Isabella, I would like to present you to Prince Edward, your fiancé."

The third person—Edward—steps forward, catching me in his strong arms before I can hit the floor.

.

.

.

.

Thank you to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr and thank you for reading xo


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 434**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Mist lingers in the air as a new day begins. Rubbing my face with my hands, I pull my hoodie tight.

My feet feel like lead as I trail back through the woods, my mind still going a hundred miles an hour.

She's pregnant.

A baby.

The notion doesn't scare me as much as it did last night. Instead, my heart now pounds with excitement.

I'm going to be a dad.

I grin at the thought.

As I approach the edge of the woods, the sun begins to peek through the clouds, a friendly reminder that I've been walking all night.

Our house comes into view and I can see a lone figure sitting on the front porch.

She's wrapped in a blanket with a cup of something hot in her hands. She ignores the steam as it rises above her, her focus instead solely on me.

My step falters.

I ran out of the house so fast last night, I didn't think how this would affect her. Instead I behaved like a selfish prick, only thinking of how my life would change.

Her gaze doesn't waver as I approach.

"Got that out your system, have you?" Her tone is flat, disappointment screaming at me. We've always been solid, facing whatever life threw at us together. But when faced with our toughest challenge yet, I ran.

"Bella," I try to apologize.

"Don't, Edward." She plays with her engagement ring. The one I put on her hand just a month ago. My eyes focus on it as she slides it up and down her finger.

"I don't think you really meant to give me this." Off her finger. On her finger. "I mean, if you're just going to run when shit gets serious, it doesn't say much about our relationship."

"No, Bella. God, no." I drop to my knees in front of her, my heart shattering at the idea of her leaving me. "I want this." I take her hand in mine. "I want this baby."

She scoffs. "Don't patronize me, Edward. Your actions are speaking a hell of a lot louder than your words."

"I'm sorry I ran." I cup her face in my hand and force her to look at me. Unshed tears fill her eyes and I hate that I'm the cause. "I was scared. I'm not now. I want this, Bella. I want this with you."

Her eyes are wary. "You do?"

I nod and kiss her softly. "I really do."

She takes my hand in hers and places it on her flat stomach where a bump will soon be showing.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and to Pattinlethr.  
Thank you for reading  
xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #8**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Alice**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 484**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I roll my eyes as another round of drunken giggles echo across the bar.

I'd been enjoying the peace and quiet of this quaint little bar, when a group of tipsy girls stumbled in. One was wearing a flashing _Birthday Girl_ tiara, complete with matching sash.

She was wearing a tiny red dress which complimented her curves perfectly, and both her hair and makeup were flawless.

She was also eyeing the bar guy I'd been drooling over for the past hour, like he was something to eat.

I couldn't even be pissed off. It's not like she stole him from me. He was smiling and laughing back at her, whereas he'd barely even looked in my direction.

I roll my eyes and take a sip of my cocktail, grimacing at its burn. The bartender was a bit liberal with the tequila.

My phone buzzes and I shrink back into the booth as I answer.

"Alice," I answer in a clipped voice.

"What was wrong with this one?" She sounds resigned, and so she should. This was the fourth failed blind date attempt in two months.

"Really, Alice? Can I ask what's right about a guy ten years older than me, who wears a ponytail, has a gold tooth, and still lives with his mom?"

"Shit. I didn't know he lived with his mom."

I laugh. "But you knew the rest?"

She chuckles. "James is a really sweet guy when you get to know him."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"You still there?"

I take another sip of my cocktail, finishing it off. "Yep. Booth in the back by the bar."

"I'll be there in five."

I hang up and look shocked to see the object of my lusting standing in front of me. "Another one?" He picks up my empty glass.

I nod. "Um, yeah. Thanks."

He unleashes a beautiful grin and I can't help smiling back. "I'll be right back."

As he walks away, I straighten my hair and quickly check my everything where it should be and no sign of lipstick on my teeth, I wait for his return.

My smile falters when I see him laughing with the blonde beauty at the bar.

Trust me to read too much into a smile. The guy probably lives off tips, so of course he has to be nice.

When I see him leaving the bar armed with my cocktail, I pick up my phone and pretend to be occupied with it.

"Here you go, beautiful." I look up making sure to avoid his gaze. "A margarita from the gentleman at the bar."

I glance at the bar and can only see the group of girls. Most are distracted, but blondie is sneering in my direction.

I look back at him, losing myself in his emerald green eyes. "There isn't a gentleman at the bar."

He smiles. "I know. It's from me.

.

.

.

.

Thank you to the W/C girls, SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr

And thank you for reading xox


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 486**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I've always loved how my bedroom looks into yours.

Tonight, I hate it.

I watched from behind my curtains as you gave yourself a pep talk in the mirror.

I watched as you hugged your mom goodbye.

And I watched as you climbed into your car to go pick her up for your first date.

It was the talk of the school—Edward Cullen had finally asked Angela Webber on a date. A perfect match, the quarterback and the cheer captain.

It's so cliche I want to vomit.

My phone buzzes. I answer, knowing Rose will just keep calling if I don't.

"Hey."

"So are you coming to the diner? The whole school's gonna be there."

"I know they are, so no. I think I'm just gonna put a movie on and wallow for a while."

"Do you want me to come over?"

I smile. "No, it's all good. Go have fun with Emmett."

"'Kay. Call me if you need me."

We hang up and I turn off my phone.

Settling in for a girly night where I can eat my weight in popcorn, I change into my special pyjamas. I reserve them for the nights I know you won't be here.

You'd kill me if you knew I stole your lucky football shirt.

I crawl into bed with popcorn and my favorite movie.

Yes, tonight definitely calls for Patrick Swayze.

.

.

.

.

I wake to darkness and the credits rolling.

I turn off my tv and take a peek over at your house. Your room is dark, and I wonder if you're still out with her.

With that thought, the tears fall.

Slowly. Silently.

For everything I want with you.

And for everything I now realize we'll probably never have.

Before I can crawl back into bed, there's a tap on my window. Although it breaks my heart, I ignore it and hope you'll go away.

The last thing I need right now is to hear how well things went tonight.

"Bella." You tap again. I can only imagine the hurt look on your face as you realize I've locked it for the first time in years.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Against my better judgement, I give in and open the window. As you climb in, I back away and sit on the edge of my bed.

You stand awkwardly, and I hate how uncomfortable things are between us.

"Where'd you get that?" You gesture to my shirt.

I shrug. "You left it here."

You know I'm lying but don't say anything.

"Edward, why are you here?"

You come and sit next to me, taking my hand in yours. "I wanted to talk about tonight."

I stiffen. "What about it?"

Your thumb is rubbing circles on my hand. "I didn't like it. It felt weird."

"Right," I mutter.

"It should have been you, Bella. I should have taken you on that date."

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr as always xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Esme**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

The bay window is my favourite thing about this room. The bland color of the walls make it feel dull, desolate.

The window is my only escape. With floor to ceiling panels, it lets in a glorious amount of daylight, breathing life into the room.

Since I arrived at my aunt's house, it's saved me from going insane. The constant stream of rain has made sure I remain locked inside instead of exploring the depths of the garden.

"Isabella?" My aunt knocks on the door before entering.

"Hi Esme," I fidget nervously in my seat. She's told me to treat this as my home as well, but it still feels odd.

"I think you'll get to go outside today." She gestures to the window behind me. "The rain seems to have stopped."

"I can go out now?" I can't wait to go exploring.

She chuckles helping me into my jacket. "Just don't go too far into the woods. We'll never be able to find you again."

"Here." She looks down to the floor as she hands me something. "The wind can be bitter this time of year. I thought you might appreciate this to keep your ears warm."

"You bought me a gift?" I say, the astonishment clear in my voice. I can't remember the last time someone bought something for me.

She helps me wrap the scarf around my neck, and places the hat on my head. "There. Perfect." She guides me out my room and to the main door. "Dinner will be at five, Isabella."

I nod. "Thanks, Esme."

.

.

.

.

The chilly wind bites at my cheeks and I'm thankful for the clothes my aunt provided me. The thick material is perfect against this English weather.

I walk my normal route through the largest garden, except today I turn right instead of left. I've explored all that I can of Esme's favourite beds, but the gardens left to grow wild, call to me.

I immediately spot an old well, and the imagination my parents are so keen to curb, runs wild. I begin to think of all the wishes that can come true simply by throwing a simple penny into it.

As I step closer, I see someone leaning against it. They are dressed poorly, their clothes ripped and covered in dirt, with a hat pulled down over their face. They don't move as I approach, making me realize that whoever this is, is fast asleep.

Deciding to leave them alone, I turn, flinching when a branch snaps under my feet.

"Miss?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude—" My incessant rambling is cut off when I turn and they remove their hat. In front of me, stands the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

He places the hat back on his head, flattening his brown locks. He nervously rubs his hands on his shirt and offers it to me. "Pleased to meet you, Miss. I'm Edward Masen, Mrs Cullen's gardener."

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr. xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Bella's mind drifted as her friends gossiped. It was lunchtime, and plans for the weekend were being discussed.

Tennis lessons.

Math tutoring.

Lunch at the country club with their pretentious parents.

Bella continued to nod in all the right places, when all she really wanted to do was bang her head against the table.

There was a time when she would be in the middle of this conversation. Now, she was lost.

At seventeen, Bella was restless. School was boring, she was starting to notice her friends are superficial, and the weekends held zero interest to her.

Forks in general was boring. Bella wanted out.

.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen was new to Forks and couldn't wait to get the fuck out of this small town.

He promised his parents he would spend the last year of school in Forks with his uncle, in an attempt to change his behavior.

One year had never felt so long.

The only thing keeping him sane was the petite brunette that wandered the school halls in a daze.

She was nothing like the other girls that competed for his attention—in fact, he was sure she didn't even know who he was.

Edward thought about speaking to her, but always changed his mind. She was the golden girl in Forks—well behaved, good grades, and the police chief's daughter.

And Edward…was a trouble maker.

Definitely no good for her.

.

.

.

.

As Bella followed her friends to her car after school, movement caught her eye.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Edward Cullen leaning against his car, staring in their direction.

More specifically—at her.

She smiled shyly as her heart stuttered, before turning away and walking after her friends.

Ever since his arrival in Forks, Bella had harbored a crush on the new bad boy. While her friends turned their noses up, she wanted to know everything about him.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked as her gaze flitted between Edward and Bella.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing."

"He's staring at you."

Bella shrugged, feigning indifference when really her heart raced at the thought.

"Whatever." Rosalie turned away in disgust. "Are you coming to the mall?"

Before Bella could answer the rumble of an engine interrupted her. She turned to find Edward's car pulled up beside her. Leaning across the console, he rolled down the passenger window. His signature cigarette hung from his mouth, which was turned up in an arrogant smirk.

"You getting in?"

"Isabella," Rosalie hissed. "You can't get into _his_ car. Imagine what people will say!"

Ignoring their cries of outrage, Bella turned her back on her friends. Edward's smirk became more defined as she threw her bag in the back and climbed in the front seat next to him.

Before she could close the door properly, they were racing out of the school parking lot.

"Where to?"

Sticking her head out the window, she enjoyed the wind in her hair.

Freedom.

"Anywhere."

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr as always**

**xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #12**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 486**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

It's been five days since I started my new job.

Five days of getting the subway, wondering if it's something I'd ever get used to.

Five days of seeing a man sitting at the bottom of the same flight of stairs, with nothing but a blanket wrapped around him and a hat sitting in front of him. He sits in the same place every day, and knowing he might not have a home to go to makes my heart hurt.

Today his bashful smile plagues my thoughts. This morning I gave him a dollar, yet he looked at me as though I'd given him everything.

I don't know what's so different about him. I pass several homeless people, yet none of them affect me like this.

With a flurry of activity, my boss rushes in, cutting off my daydream.

.

.

.

.

It's late when I finish. The sun has long since set and the streets are quiet.

I pull my coat tight, hold my purse closer, and head towards the subway.

I'm almost there when I hear them.

"Yo, pretty lady!" His voice echoes across the street and his friends laugh. The sound sends shivers up my spine.

"We just want to talk to you." More laughter and a few catcalls. This time they sound closer.

I don't turn around.

My heart thunders in my chest as I keep moving, ignoring the group of guys who are now definitely pursuing me.

Their comments and whistles follow me as I head into the subway. Instead of finding a busy stop like I'd hoped, the place is eerily silent.

Dread settles deep in my stomach and tears threaten to fall. The guys are fast approaching, and I have nowhere to go.

"Hey gorgeous, where you running to?" The first guy playfully jumps from the bottom of the steps and walks towards me. "Right guys?"

"Right," they murmur, standing at the stairs, blocking my way out.

"You can have the purse." I try to bargain.

"Oh sweet cheeks, we aren't after your money." His smile turns sinister and I take a step back.

When they all see I have nowhere to run, the other two join their friend and begin walking towards me.

"This'll be easier if you don't fight us. Trust me." The leader steps forward with a gleam in his eye.

The three surround me and I brace myself for the fight of my life.

"What's going on here?"

The four of us turn, and I could almost weep when I see my saviour.

It's my beggar. Except he's dressed very differently tonight.

His piercing gaze lingers on me. "Are you okay, Miss?"

I shake my head. "No."

I crumble to the ground. My three attackers run for it as my savior runs to me.

"Hold on, I've got you." He wraps his arms around me and I lean into his touch.

"So…you're a cop?"

.

.

.

.

**Hugs to Pattinlethr and SparklyMeg xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"You're really not coming?" Alice says, fixing her hair.

I shake my head, pulling my sweater up my shoulder. Two seconds later it falls back down again. It bugs me, but it's my favorite old sweater so I refuse to chuck it.

She frowns, I know what she's about to offer.

"No. Jasper will be there, you've been looking forward to this for too long. Go," I state firmly, sounding stronger than I feel.

"Okay." She kisses my cheek. "Call me if you change your mind."

I smile. "I will."

As soon as I hear the front door lock, I turn my bedroom light off and crawl into bed. While my friends are off to celebrate the end of term tonight, I'm throwing myself a pity party for one.

.

.

.

.

I've been avoiding you for a week and while it's slowly killing me inside, I know its for the best.

There's only so many times I can be your go to girl.

I thought last weekend was different. I saw the heated look in your eyes as you moved above me. I felt the love behind each touch and caress.

As we fell asleep together, I thought this was it. Finally, you would see me as more as your friend and sometime casual fuck buddy.

I was wrong.

I'd heard the rumours of you and Tanya by lunchtime. You'd crawled out my bedroom window and straight into hers.

That's when I knew I would be nothing more to you.

I was done.

.

.

.

.

Barely an hour later, my phone buzzes and without looking I know it's you. When it goes off a second time…and then a third, I give in and check it.

_Why aren't you at the party? E _

_Alice won't talk to me. Is this about us? E _

_Tanya isn't here. I wish you were. E _

I scoff at the third one—of course you wish I was there, only because she wasn't.

When the phone goes off again, I turn it off and throw it across my room. I couldn't care less what you have to say to me right now.

With a deep sigh, I pull the covers over my head and try to forget about Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

.

I wake to the feel of soft kisses. Tentative fingers push my sweater down and I shiver as the cool air meets my skin.

"Bella?" Warm breath against my neck. "You awake, baby?"

I freeze.

"Bella?"

I scramble out of bed and flick the bedroom light on. "What are you doing here?"

You flinch against the harsh light. "You weren't at the party."

"For a good reason," I seethe.

Your face falls. "I needed to speak to you. I need to explain—"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it."

"Bella—"

"Forget it, Edward. I'm sick of being your dirty little secret."

You sigh and lean forward on the bed. "You're so much more than that, Bella."

.

.

.

.

**SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr rock my world.**

**Thank you all for reading**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #14**

**Pen Name: Twilightladies**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

With a heavy heart, I pick up the last box and make my way out of dad's bedroom. I turn at the doorway and look back inside, for what may be the last time.

Gone is the room I remember—bright walls, mom's scented candles scattered about, and a few photos of our small family.

I smile, remembering the nights I would sneak into his room when the storms raged outside. Or the Sunday mornings when we would make breakfast and then crawl back into his bed just so we could have breakfast in bed.

It was my safe haven.

My gaze wanders around the room, lingering on the empty bed in the center of the room.

"Bye, Dad," I whisper closing the door behind me.

.

.

.

.

I find my mom on the front porch, staring into the distance. At my approach, she stands giving me a small smile.

"You okay?"

I take a shaky breath and nod. "Thanks for letting me say goodbye."

She rubs my arm. "Of course, Bella." She might have divorced my father when I was just a baby, but they were still close. The day Charlie Swan passed was the day Renee lost one of her closest friends.

She gestures to the box in my hands. "That's the last of it?"

I nod. "Yeah. It's all his old records." I chuckle softly. "I have absolutely no idea what to even do with them."

"There's no rush sweetheart, take your time."

We sit down on the front steps and become lost in our thoughts. When I was younger I couldn't wait to get out of here. And now knowing I'll never be able to return to this house, it brings tears to my eyes.

After a few moments mom stands, stretching as she does. "I better be going. I have to check out before going to the airport."

I nod. "Right."

She pulls me into her arms. "Come and visit soon. I think Jacksonville might pleasantly surprise you."

I laugh. "I might, Mom."

.

.

.

.

I spend that night going through dad's old records, with a bottle of wine and popcorn.

_Pink Floyd._

_David Bowie._

_Queen._

_Black Sabbath._

I pick out a select few that hold a special place in my heart and pack up the rest in the box, ready to take to the shop in the morning. I don't want to throw them out, knowing how much they meant to him.

They deserve to go to someone who will treasure them as much as he did.

.

.

.

.

The bell above the door chimes as I enter.

The only person in the shop stands behind the desk. I take a deep breath as I approach him.

I've done nothing but face my past since I came back to town, it was only a matter of time before I had to see him.

He smiles, stepping around the counter. "Bella."

I put the box down. "Hi, Edward."

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to SparklyMeg and Pattinlethr xoxo**


End file.
